Screams from the Requiem
by Shiori BloodMoon
Summary: -My first fanfic!- What would happen if Roy Mustang met a girl he killed in the Ishbalan Civil War and what if she couldnt see him, but remembers his voice? Could he learn to love such a girl? We'll find out in Screams from the Requiem! RoyXOc
1. Unseen

....Unseen....

A/N: Hey, this is my first story to be written on FanFic, so I need tons of feedback, which means flaming, review and everything else are encouraged by me.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own FMA or its many hot characters, though Kami-sama knows I want to so I could glomp Roy `Stang to death and hump Al until he gets traction...

**Screams to the Requiem**

"Close your eyes." The young woman with a short bob of violet and ebony hair seated before an older male did as she was requested, allowing her darkly-colored lids to fall over white eyes that once stared blankly up at him. Her breath came slowly from her nostrils as her breast swelled and then fell with anxious breath. Lids beginning to twitch slightly as a change occured in her body, She was seated on a grassy hill, before her sibling whose eyes shown with a silver glaze that seemed to be mirroring the deep grey sky above.

"Are you calm, Ange?..." Her lids flowed open like water rushing. Then realization hit her, she wasnt on a hill outside her home and her brother wasnt infront of her, trying to calm her thoughts with kind words. She was bound to a metallic slab that produced goosebumps all over her tanned flesh, wrists and ankles bounded by heavy leather straps that dug into her joints uncomfortably. And she was propped up beneath the heavy guard of a dozen U.V. lights. The glare made her toes curl in agony. Her full lips were pale and chapped and hurt as she attempted to form human sounding grunts of pain. Her once lovely tresses now wiry and unruly, matted at the back of her head as she lifted it from its original lolled position. Those words came to her again and again like a broken record that she wish would just die off into naught and leave her be. It had been a year since she had heard what her real brother sounded like. If he was still alive in the first place, those hunters... Dare she say it?...

They could have slaughtered him when they captured her. They could have gutted him and left him in the sewer that they found them in, but what did that truly matter?... She was stuck here, under the light's glare, unable to use her powers as she felt no shadows nearby and none would come to her as she asked them to. They had abandoned her just like everyone else. So screw them. She didnt need anyone.... She never had anyone and why should she start caring now if someone was there to hold her hand or not.

'Êtes vous calme, chaos….?' Came the ghostly voice once more as it entroached upon her thinking space. She grinds her teeth, failing to remember that this voice belonged to no one and she was all alone.

"Leave me alone..." She answered it, half-expecting the voice to answer back, but then again this was her talking to herself. If the voice did answer, the girl would condemn herself to lunacy once and for all.

"Who are you talking to, Joliet...?" The girl`s head rose to the left; a hiss erupting from deep within her chest as her brain recongized the voice. She struggled against her bonds, feeling a sense of renewed strength that boiled from her gut and splayed throughout her veins. The name Joliet had not been known for a very long time and the use of it now did not add to her sanity plea. At one time, she would have cursed and flailed until every ounce of her energy was spent. Now, all she could do was hiss and spit in this man's direction, unable to conjure enough will to even open her eyes. She inwardly cursed her weakness and the many lights that stare her down into subjection.

"Mordez-moi." She snarled back bitterly to the man behind the invisible wall, his specticals flashing from the flourscent lighting overhead. An amused grin stretched his thin lips.

"I'm offended, Joliet. Is that anyway to talk to your master?" She felt bile rise from her throat as she growled in a low voice.

"You are not my master... You are a coward who hides behind men who are stronger than you and controls them without their logical knowing," A chuckle sounded in the air around her and she looked blindly to the right, eyes registering nothing. "And you deserve death for doing this, You bastard!" Thats when a hit landed on her right cheek, causing her body to pull at the leather binds, digging the material even harder into her flesh. A cry rang from her lips which were cracked and bleeding. She slumped against the left side of her slab, hanging limply as the bruise on her cheek bone throbbed and began to swell into a lump. She swallowed over the up and rising moans of pain and furrowed her brow as the last shard of her pride fell and shattered like glass. Her dignity was so fragile that a simple slap to her face had broken her into something that she felt was unhuman; for she felt nothing but anger and pain. Joliet, Chaos, rose her head slightly in a shaky effort to atleast be able to spit at her attacker's feet, but failed and cursed herself for being so weak. If the time ever arose, she felt the itch, she felt something creeping along her spine calling for her to use her power, she would, but now she couldn't. Her celestrial silver-film eyes move to the right of her then the left, then to the front. She heard beeping within the confindes of her room which exuded a gaunt enviroment, dark and remotely frightening on her part. Joliet furrowed her brow.

"You aren't here anymore... Are you?..." She questioned to the man, but gained nothing in return, only silence.

"Answer me!" She screamed out, brow furrowing, but still no answer. She seemed to wait for a reply for a long time before one came and only came from within the confindes of her mind. Tormenting her by using her sibling's recongizable voice, taunting her when in truth; she had no idea if he was truly alive or not.

'Je suis ici… Seulement je… Personne d'autre.' It whispered into her ear, she could almost feel the metal-melting breath on her cold flesh and that cause a change in her. She moved towards the heat, wanting to fall into it and allow it to curl into her belly. She wanted to understand what human life was about once more.

"...Who.. are you?..." She hesistantly asked from beneath her breath, but like most people, it couldnt hear her and she repeat herself, more sure than before. "Who are you?..."

'Moi.' Joliet frowned, she did not feel whole, she felt incomplete like a hole had been stabbed into her chest and now her heart could barely beat, as if blood seeped from unseen wounds. Lucid fingers brush her hair from her sweating cheeks, pulling back strands to see her face once more. As her expression was troubled.

"Me?" She repeated, confused almost at the sudden one syllable.

'Moi. I am me and you are I...' Simple english seemed contorted to her ears as she attempted to understand.

"Pouvez-vous parler ma langue?" She question to it, her nose curling slightly in distaste. It had been a long time since she had spoken in her native language and it was almost a task to revert back to it, but its voice came back to her, softly, knowingly.

'Je peux...'

"Ensuite, dis-moi quiest moi ..." She continued to question it, speaking with this ghostly entinity as if it was before her. Then again, he could have been. Being blind had its disadvantages and this was one of them. She felt joy though, almost rapture for this contact. Any contact at all was better that none at all....

'Vous êtes vous et je suis moi… Leur est aucun mélangent dedans cela… Leur est une ligne entre nous, Joliet. Nous sommes deux personnes non une... Comprenez cela…' Joliet closed her eyes, a small smile marring her lovely features.

"Je comprends.... " She spoke, her head nodding slowly, up and down.

"Bon... Joliet, nous avons un ans et alors nous ne sommes pas. Je suis ici et alors je ne suis pas, vous êtes aucun ici et alors vous êtes. Nous sommes deux personnes, différentes et puis les mêmes. Vous comprenez ?.. "

"Non..." She answered. This voice was so articulate, so beyond her understanding that it hurt her mind to comprend what exactly it was trying to say and convey to her. What was it?.. That she was two people and then not, that she was no longer herself. How can that be and how could that not be?... It ruptured her soul to even think of such unconsivible things.

"You are dead...." Said her little friend in plain english so that she could easily and quickly understand and react. It sank in for a moment then she shook her head, a small laugh of denial coming from her brusied lips.

"If I am dead, then how am I here?-"

"You aren't." The voice deadpanned immediantly as her words stopped flowing in her etheral voice without much reason behind them.

"Yes I am...." She almost argued.

"No... You arent... Your soul, yes. Your body, no... Your soul was attached to another body... You are a Homunculi, Chaos and you were brought back for a reason...." That ended all sense of understanding for her, her eyes glazed over with intense emotion as it filled her to the brim and eventually spilled over, causing a new pain to be felt, though a machine beside her was pumping morphine into her system and was deemed necessary after the soul transfusion, It failed its function as she cried out. This young half-french half-Ishbalan child was now in the body of someone or something that was totally different. She was a homunculis, a monster... An experiment..

"I dont know who I am anymore...."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**!!!!TRANSLATION!!!!**

**Pouvez-vous parler ma langue**- can you speak my language?

**Je peux**- I can...

**Ensuite, dis-moi qui est moi**- Then, tell me who is me... [literaly- Then, say to me who is me ]

**Vous êtes vous et je suis moi… Leur est aucun mélangent dedans cela… Leur est une ligne entre nous, Joliet. Nous sommes deux personnes non une…**-You are you and I am me... Their is no blend in that... Their is a line between us, Joliet. We are two people not one... [literaly- You are you and I am me… Their is no mix that inside… Their is a line between us, Joliet. We are two people not one]

**Comprenez cela**…- understand that.

**Je comprends-** I understand.

**Je suis ici**… Seulement je… Personne d'autre- I am here... Only me... No one else

**Êtes vous calme, Ange?** - Are you calm, Angel?

**Bon**- Good.

**Joliet, we are one and then we are not. I am here and then I am not, you are no here and then you are. We are two people, different and then the same. Do you understand?..** - Joliet, nous avons un ans et alors nous ne sommes pas. Je suis ici et alors je ne suis pas, vous êtes aucun ici et alors vous êtes. Nous sommes deux personnes, différentes et puis les mêmes. Vous comprenez ?.

^-^ Woot! This is my first FMA fanfic and I think is going to be a Roy/Oc, cause who doesn't love the flame alchemist, though he is a p-e-r-v... So, I may make a Alphonese/Oc pretty soon. Big metal teenages need loving too! So, yeah. I made Joliet french... And Ishbalan, Im not very sure what I want to do with this, but I absolutely know that she is dead and so do you! Hmmm.... I think I know how she died.... Do you? Next chapter is going to be a bitch, but hey... If I get enough support I shall live on!!!

P.S. Oh my god! So many f-ing miscorrections, but Im glad I have friends to tell me what I got wrong...

Thanks,

Shiori-chan.


	2. UnFelt

**UnFelt**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own FMA or its many hot characters, though Kami-sama knows I want to so I could glomp Roy `Stang to death and hump Al until he gets traction...**

N/A: I just realized that technically Envy is a tranny! A transvesite palm tree! xD Im dying over here! Envy is a tranny!

A thousand hate mails later...

I am very sorry for hurting the transvetites' feelings and Shiori-chan will not do it again... Just stop killing my squirrel minons! *cries* They're too fluffy and cute to die!!!!

-start story-

* * *

Laying there in her room, it was evident that Joliet was deep in thought and even though this was obvious, she couldnt sway the voice in her mind to leave her be and allow her this time to herself. She rolled her silver eyes as the voice continued on and on about what great danger was ahead and how much could have gone wrong with the transmutation. Then again, wasnt having this voice something that went wrong with the experiment? They must have had a reason to use Joliet. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by it starting again on its chronic arguements on how they should have used this power. It was abit unnerving to find that she could not find peace even by herself, but she did have a question that had been floating among the many explainions of her other-half`s issues.

"Combien de temps est-ce que j'étais endormi ?" She questioned over the voice, her fingers struggling through the progressing numbness from the new medication that her captors had snuck into her IV bag along with more morphine to allow her escape from the growing pain in her still-struggling soul. It was inevitable that this would happen, anyone using a human transmutation hurts not only themselves, but the transmutee as well. Joliet just wished she could have been consulted before her soul was ripped from it's resting place.

"Cinq ans," It answered, dertering from its tale to endulge its host."Votre âme a eu besoin de repos après qu'ils snared votre âme de l'autre côté et envoked la puissance qui étendent dormant dans votre noyau. Votre corps a été détruit au cours de faire ceci et ainsi ils ont créé des autres comme prison, un camp." A nerve struck with this new information and she instantly voiced a question. And this question was what her other-half was waiting to hear.

"Cinq... Ans..?" A lucid, transparent smile spread across lips that were not there, but the gesture was still there. Her voice came slowly, to slow for Joliet's taste and she bit into her bottom lip in anticipation of the answer.

"Oui, cinq ans vous avez été endormi et afin de vous employer actionnez une fois de plus. La puissance à destory et recréent en tant que vous il," A shiver worked its way through her spine as those words were said, but she knew it was not over."Vous avez la puissance à juger ou corrompre, Joliet, vous avez la puissance de-" She did not finish for the sound of explosions caught her ears and caused her body to jerk upward only to be restrained by the leather. A gasp escaped her mouth as voices came to her ears next, unable to see, it was the only thing that gave her hope that someone had come to save her from herself, but then again, they had stopped her from learning the truth that she needed to know. She whispered to herself, urging her now silent occupant to finish its words of wisdom. The voice had grew silent as more screams were floating into her ears like a music of war then it happened again, more explosions and gun shots. The smoke that began to envelop her senses, making her gag and causing her blind eyes to water from the sulfur that littered the surrounding air. She gathered all the strength in her body to allow a cry to exit her mouth and hit the air like one of those gunshots only in a voice that an angel would envy. The darkness rolled over her in a torrent wind and entered her lungs soon after that, blocking anymore wording. She coughed and sputtered violently, her soul feeling strangled by this new development.

_Its ending... _She thought. Her life was over after all the trouble someone had done to revive her and she was to die like this; locked in a room, strapped to a operating table and unable to breath. She gave a foul curse to god for tormenting her with this before giving up on everything. She felt no remorse other than not being able to hear her brother once more and she closed her lids over her blind eyes, accepting it and inviting the cold fingers of death to caress her body.. _My life is ending again and I can not feel anything... Atleast I can go peacefully..._

* * *

Within her comatose sea, it was evident that there was a dull ache in the joint of her elbow where her I.V. once was connected. It soon drifted as if like a flame, like blown embers towards her hand which seemed limp at her side, unable to move her independent digits which curled protectively to her palm. Her breath came slowly, automatically in this state. Bow furrowed, expression troubled as her form bounded in a soft cradle of strong arms. Her head laying against a muscular chest in which each corded strain of strength acted like a pillow and the sweat filming its skin caused her locks to cling to it. Her other hand twitched with life as it lay on her bare stomach. She was technically bare in all sense of the word except for gauze that had been wrapped about her breast and pelvic area. (XD Dirty minded people!) Her long legs hung from the cradle, toes curling as heat licked the soles of her feet.

Over the clouded daze of the now receding smog that had entroached upon her thoughts, words were heard, but not understood. Voices came to her ears, echoing within the empty recesses of her mind instead of the usual annoying occupant. It drove her to insanity to know that it was with-holding information that she desperately wanted to know; '_How could I control this power?' _or '_What extent could I use it?,' _She felt the energy that threatened to spill out as she flexed her fingers, the tips giving off a tingle. Even though she felt the need to understand, these men's voices drew her from her silence.

"What is an Ishbalan doing in Faust's labatory? He has never been know to congregate with them, especially after the Civil War and she looks young, 18 or 19 at the most. What could she be doing here?" Asked the man who held her to his chest, his words reverberated within his chest, sending vibrations through her small frame. His voice was proud, an obvious regal accent that caused her to instantly think of her father. The french man had left her small family just before her vision failed, making his apologetic face the last thing she saw...

"No way! She's got to be atleast 22 or 23," In truth, now that she calculated the age she was 5 years ago and the actual 5 years. She was 21 years old to the dot, almost 22 if her instincts were right and most of the time they were. "She's probally a runaway or something. Who knows?" Said a near voice that seemed to become closer with each word. Leaning inward so that metal-melting breath could splay across her face, sending her mind abuzz with thought as the fem attempted to decipher the scent.

_Mint?_

_Cigarettes?_

"Lieutenant Havoc, it would be best to get this child to a medic as soon as possible, I had to rip an IV from the main artery in her right arm and it seems that that arm also has some sort of marking on it.... A transmutation circle now that I examine it further." Callused hands lift her petite limb so that curious crystal opticals could scan each and every twisting and intwining line decorating her palm upwards to her shoulder blade and the middle of her back downward. His fingers tracing them before he found himself stroking the puncture wound in her inner elbow. Havoc scanned the tawny flesh with much intensity as his lips curl back to allow the toxic smoke of his cigarette to escape them. Blood seemed to still be flowing like a steady stream to the palm of her open hand. Her body twitched as nostalgia washed over each adapted sense that began to register a craving in her gut and the chilling wind that swept over the small group.

"Yeah. Go take her to the medic." Havoc said after a moment, lifting himself into a standing position, his eyes still scanning the girl. He moved to remove his hand only to have her tiny hand clasp around his wrist. Shaking fingers pulling at him as her lush mouth opened, the cracked flesh sprouting new blood. Her lids slowly lifted to shed the man in an outstanding gaze of pure silver that stood out in the cornea of her eyes, invisible of regular veins or a pupil, it was like an angel's eyes. That saw nothing and everything as well. It was as if she could see with her fingers. Two men with blonde hair and blue eyes that stare down at the with concern and that confused her greatly for this expression had long since alluded her and now to see it again... It was strange.

"I thought Ishbalans had red eyes..." Havoc commented, looking into Joliet's eyes intently. His free had reached out to touch her shoulder, but the girl flinched away, drawing herself nearer to Armstrong, who looked to the child kindly. Joliet seemed to want to answer the Havoc and opened her mouth to, but only her native language spilled from her lips.

"Je suis Ishbalan seulement demi...."Her voice was soft, crackling abit from the fresh air that claimed her lungs in a vicegrip. Havoc's expression grew soft as he placed a finger under her heart-shaped chin, lifting it so that their eyes could connect. She felt so embarrassed from the attention, shriked away more, her eyes wide and wild as she looked. Her two-toned locks shone in the high afternoon sun, but was dulled and matted. Her skin was caked with dried dirt and blood and it seemed that her body shook like a new-born calf. Havoc looked to Armstong, who began to speak to the girl in his quietest voice, but it still boomed in her acute ears.

"Quel est votre nom, enfant?" Joliet turned her head to look at the man then back to the man standing infront of her. Her eyes looked blankly to the left and right many times before she answered in the best voice she could muster and it almost sounded like it should, but instead of a chorus of angels, it was a angel's cry of pain though she felt none. Only a growing numbness.

"Je suis Joliet. Joliet Ashriel Skyrm." She used her mother's surname, disliking the use of that ridicious name that her father had claimed. Skyrm worked just fine as her surname in this situation, she did not trust these men. Even though she could see them clearly. It seemed that she could not see her surroundings, only those that her body came into contact with. They were two men of different heights, the man who held her was taller and more muscular and the man beside her was taller than her, and thicker, but not fat in any sense of the word. He was slender actually... They were dressed in blue uniforms except the taller man had no shirt on and the other did. Silver chains hung from each of their pockets... That same uniform was etched, burned within her subconscience... It was of the state alchemists... Her father was one of them...

Though she was deep in thought, the slender man proceeded to introduce himself and his superior to which Joliet gave an intent nod of her head. When Monsieur Armstrong lifted her to a sitting position on his broad shoulder of pure creamy flesh, her eyes caught the sight of his brass knuckles and instantly as he began to retract, her fingers grasped onto the metal. Her angellic hues scower the surface, fingers brushing the polished material, picking up the strange markings in it. She did not speak when they called her, she wa fixated on the image of the markings.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" She asked the men. Her eyes unmoving from the brass knuckles. It seemed familiar to her like she had... Seen this so many times that she felt stupid for not remembering it.

"Un cercle de transmutation. J'emploie l'alchimie par elle."

_A transmutation circle? Oh mes dieux ! _She screamed in her mind, pushing the metal away. Her eyes becoming wide like saucers. She felt a quiver of rememberence work through her body which responded by making her back arch, a pang of pain working through her soul.

"Quel est erroné?" Came Monsieur Armstrong voice as he began to seat her down onto a stool, his massive hands holding her sides, but she clung to his muscule-bound arm, her small framed wrapping about it. She shook her head moaning out that she did not want to leave the safety that she felt from the familiarity between them. She said so in english.

"You can speak english?!" Monsieur Havoc asked outraged, his eye twitching as he pointed a finger at the girl. She reached out her fingers as well, grasping the finger and pulling it closer to her then responded in a matter-of-factual way.

"Naturellement je peux,"She had brought her undivided attention to him within seconds and smiled at his expression. "I can speak fluent english, Monsieur Havoc, I was born in an Ishbalan village a few miles from the city of Liore." After a moment pasted, she allowed herself to be place on the hard surface of the small seat, the sun beating down on her. Her fingers vainly reach out to attempt at grabbing up the solar rays. "I am half Ishbalan and half French.. My Mother was the priestess of our church and my father... Well, I've never met him before." She lied. She felt the information was revealing enough, no matter if her father was one of them, they've probally never heard of the man before. Her feet came in contact with the hot sand and with a yelp, she pulled her neglected limbs to her chest as she peered about. Everything was dark again, but it was obvious shapes were there. The blackness was in shades; the men a slight grey, the sky a blinding white and the ground beneath her was a full-on black. Monsieur Havoc smiled down at the girl the began to take his leave to her left and into an enclosement. Before her were span after span of dark land, but further on was a heap of something solid with an energy blazing off of it. She rose her hand to it, fingers reaching out for it, but a sudden prick of heat scorched her tips and she pulled it away. Cradling her hand, Joliet heard footsteps from her left.

"Ms. Skyrm?" Her head snapped in the direction in which the voice came from. It was soft, feminime. The fem took a step backwards only to have Joliet's new guardians beckon her forward.

"Oui...?" She answered, reaching out to take a hold of the woman's small hand. It shook with obvious fright and this caused her to purse her lips at the widened green hues.

_Was she scared of me?_

_Why?_

"Do you mind if we clean you up?" She asked, receiving a curt nod from the girl before she got to her feet and allowed herself to be pulled into the small compact tent though her eyes still lingered to the two men who saved her.....

_"_Merci de tout."

* * *

!Translation!

Naturellement je peux- Naturally I can

Quel est erroné- What is wrong?

Oh mes dieux -Oh my gods *Author's fav!*

qu'est-ce que c'est ?- what is this...?

Un cercle de transmutation. J'emploie l'alchimie par elle- A transmutation circle. I use it for alchemy.

Je suis- I am

Quel est votre nom, enfant- what is your name, child?

Je suis Ishbalan seulement demi- I am half-Ishbalan

Oui, cinq ans vous avez été endormi et afin de vous employer actionnez une fois de plus. La puissance à destory et recréent en tant que vous il -Yes, five years you were dead and in order to employ you once more. The power with destory and recreate as you it.

Vous avez la puissance à juger ou corrompre, Joliet, vous avez la puissance de- You have the power to judge or to corrupt, Joliet, you have the power of-

Votre âme a eu besoin de repos après qu'ils snared votre âme de l'autre côté et envoked la puissance qui étendent dormant dans votre noyau. Votre corps a été détruit au cours de faire ceci et ainsi ils ont créé des autres comme prison, un camp- Your heart needed rest after they snared your heart from the another side and envoked the power which extend sleeping in your core. Your body was destroyed during doing this and thus they created others like prison, a camp.

Cinq ans- five years! - she was asleep for 5 years!

Combien de temps est-ce que j'étais endormi- How long was I asleep?

Merci de tout- Thank you for everything.

Captains's log:

V is for victory, watashi no tomadachis! \/ ^-^ Alot of my friends are asking me ' Why are you writing in french when you know spanish and japanese abit?...' Yare Yare, the answer is because I find it more approiate than espanol and japonese. Francias es muy divertido y romantico tambien! Plus, Joliet is technically a gypsy... If you`ve seen The Conqueror of Shamballa, you understand, but your crazy author digresses. I got two reviews and they gave me the strength to write this long ass monster of a chapter, so....

Thanks to:

Moriah93Ohio- she's like a little sister to me in real life!

and

MiyuCamui- Thank you very much for your comment!

0.o..... 3,000 mark people! I shall get started on the third chapter and have it up before Christmas, I promise for sure! And if I dont you can mail me with curses.... TT_TT Even though Im sensitive. *Evil laughter* Puppies beware my steel-toed boots!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA *coughs* I swallowed my mint!!!!

-Shiori-chan

P.s. No Roy `Stang wasnt in this chapter, but I promise! He shall be in the next!


	3. Unanswered pleas

**Unanswered Pleas**..

**Chapter.3**

A/N: Roy `Stang will be in this Chapter... ^-^ As promised to most of my fans....

* * *

Hours had passed since the rescue of Joliet Ashriel Skyrm from the small labatory of Faust Evenscent 'The Red Sand Alchemist', known solely for the destruction of two Ishbalan refugee camps. It ended with the desert's sand being covered in her people's blood. Monsieur Havoc told her the tale as the medical corps wrapped her wounds with fresh gauze. As she lay on the comfortable seat of the cab that was supposed to transport her to Central, her lips stretch to accomidate a yawn that erupted from her body shuddered with want for sleep and the chill leather that stabbed through her clothing. It had hit as soon as the sun receded and the moon arose like a specter in the now blood-red sky. Her lids threatened to fall, but somehow she fought them valiantly. She wished to see the world she once knew roll away...

Soon Monsieur ArmStrong took the second seat in the front, beside the driver whose eyes continued to stare at the girl. His eyes soon followed suit, examining the sadness in her eyes before they closed finally. She had lost the battle. _This girl_, He thought, recalling the words that the head nurse had spoken.

_Lieutenant ArmStrong, this child...I am surprised that she is still living or better yet, able to move as freely as she does. All the injures, whether internal or external would have killed anyother person... Her right side, down to her hip has heavy lacerations._ She had trailed off to peer at the girl, whose eyes peeked from under bi-colored tresses which once wet, stretched to her hips. She seemed intrigued by the soap bubbles in her thin drew a smile over her pale face before her emerald eyes fell back onto the blonde. _She has been raped, beaten, burned, any type of abuse known to man and some not even thought of have been inflicted upon her, but she has no recollection of any of the events. All she knows is that she woke up one day in the basement of the labatory._

Joliet raised her curled fingers to her lids, rubbing them as she rolled over onto her side, facing the two men. She had been gifted with spare clothes; a uniform jacket that reached to her knees and a pair of shorts that hung off her hips, but covered her gauze well.

"Monsieur ArmStrong, Is something the matter?" Her voice came through his thoughts, her tongue giving off silvery words that made her irises shine even more brighter in the depths of abyss all Alex saw until the lithe woman sat up, allowing the moon's rays to illumate the violet in her mane. In her face, it was apparent that internally like the nurse had said and he quotes: ' Shadows shroud every corner of her mind and hide her from the world'

"No... Nothing. We shall soon be in Central and then you shall see the beauty that is the ArmStrong family home," Joliet blinked as small fragments of light purple radiated off of him, his thumb raised in a gesture that added to her already chronic blinking. He continued. "Where you shall recieve the best food and wine! Maids shall care for you around the clock! Oh, my dearest Joliet, it shall be heaven on earth-"

"Pourquoi?" Alex did not stop his vibrant display, his smile became bright and shown with such elegance that Joliet could only bow her head. He asked her what she meant ans she quickly retorted with a voice that caused him to snap from his reverie amd happiness and take notie to the heart-wrenching expression on her lovely face.

"Why are you being so nice?... We dont know eachother... We've just met today and oui, you've saved my-my life, but I never asked you to do so and nor have I asked for any treatment that deems me as your burden."She whispered these words in an unusual tone that brought her french accent out in the worst way. Alex's sparkling personality deminished and he rose a hand to place onto her frail shoulder, giving it a tentative squeeze.

"You do not have to ask for something that I have willingly given."

"But to be in your home...! Should I not be in a cage with all the rest of Faust's experiments?" She inquired, raising her head only to have one eye visible under the mass of hair. Her hand rose to lay upon his. "Am I not... just like those abominations of man?... Those **things** that he has made?..." Joliet felt as if her world was crashing down upon her shoulder, knocking her self-awareness to its knees and bring the wrost out of her situation. To have even now a voice of impending trepidation rear its ugly head would crush her into a sham of her former self and, of course, that is when it began to speak over Alex ArmStrong and filled her mind with lies that not only hurt her, but changed her back into what she was when they first found her. Her body shook beneath Alex's grasp, eyes falling open and shut rapidly to see once more, but sight would not come not until the cab screeched to a halt and she was pulled to the sand outside, hands pressing into her chest. She didnt realize how fast her breath had been coming and that tears were spilling out of her eyes and onto the ground below, but they were and it rose something in her.

A lost something. A snippet, really, of black and grey. Black covered the surface of a man's smirking face. Hands reach up, pushing at his face and hands, struggling through the pooling black liquid as loud, insistant screeches of agony filled her ears almost deafening her. Her hand move to her ears to silence the keening, but it only gets **louder**...

And** louder**...

A silver sheen catches her eyes through the growing abyss._ A knife_. It buries itself deep into the flesh of her right arm once more and this time... She felt it. And it brought her to reality. She quickly sat up, faster than needed to which in turn brought about the sudden sickness and ultimately had her figure lurch forward to allow a flow of crimson liquid from her mouth. It burned her throat and sent her tastebuds to register ash and salt, but nothing more. Sitting up, dazed, Joliet saw the world spinning and whirling. Heard voices. Saw obscurred faces, but none beckoned to her. They all laughed and danced about her. Her voice had deserted her and would not or could not come no matter how much she attempted to use it. It distressed her to the point where her fingers reached into her lock and the keening started again..

* * *

Within a dream or maybe a nightmare, it was certain that she was a peace. Finally at peace, she let her fancy run across the plains of her mind, running, singing, dancing with shadowed figures that held her close and never wished to let go, but eventually did when it was apparent that she grew tired of the chronic twirling and contact. She lay her head on one particular one that shadowed her ever movement with grace and proud steps that sent her heart a-thud in her chest. She swooned and sighed and allowed her body to be led into temptation and sin as her mother would have said. The gypsy music would not end. It became louder with drums that placed her footsteps just right and soon, like as a child, she had a tambourine in her capable fingers, hitting it against her hip to allow the chiming to fill her ears. And that same figure closed in on her and they stare into eachothers eyes....

_"Madmoiselle Joliet!"_

"Madmoiselle Joliet!" Yells entered her mind as her body shifted and eventually fell off of the cloud that she had been laying on. It jolted her on contact and she lunged upward into a sitting position like she could've sworn she was in a moment ago. Her eyes looked up to see a shillouete of two men. One was large and the voice was familiar, but the other was smaller and not quite as familiar. A stranger. She reached out both hands to clasp the men by their pants and soon their images were clear.

"Monsieur ArmStrong.... You must warn me for you start to yell my name!" She chided then laid eyes on the second man. He was atleast 6-foot tall with short black hair that framed a stern, but handsome face. His eyes burned with such intensity that they almost seemed red instead of black. Like a flame. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen, but then again.... He seemed familiar. Too familiar like she should know who and what he was."You woke me too suddenly!" She brought her hand from ArmStrong and rose it to her throat. She had just realized how much it hurt for her to speak and even breathe.

"My deepest apologizes, Joliet, but you scared me. You were so upset that you went into a panic attack. And the screaming! You kept screaming over and over how much it hurt and that you did not want to live. Not to mention that you've been spitting up blood ever since you've been in Central." Alex, who seemed shakey even with such a intimidating stature, slumped his shoulder and soon came to one knee, wrapping two large arms around her figure, crushing her into his pillow-like chest. "Do not worry me so much!" All she could muster was a pat on his mostly bald head. The man behind the now-crying Luitentant gave a sigh of...

_Annoyance?_

_Maybe relief?..._

"Monsieur ArmStrong, Who is that?..." His crying ended all to fast for her to believe that it was truly real, but she said nothing of it and quieted her thoughts so that she could hear him correctly.

"Oh! My dear this is Lieutentant Colonel Roy Mustang. Colonel, this is Joliet Ashriel Skyrm, the woman that Lieutenant Havoc told you of." He explained, standing up and bringing the girl with him. She stood atleast 2 heads shorter that the large aristocrat and was substantially thinner, but not overly thin. Never emaciated. Never gaunt. She wore a small smile on her lovely features and nodded her head in acknowledgement to the proud Colonel before her.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Mustang..." Her voice rang in his ears and he grew a quaint smile that betrayed his stoic nature. She could see it flash across his counterance and reached out her fingers to touch the smooth surface of warm flesh as her greeting. Roy's expression changed into one of surprise from the sudden contact that was forced upon him, but she never lost her smile. She could read the stress plainly on him. "It is a pleasure to meet you..." And it was... Roy had not expected a girl when he first heard that Havoc and ArmStrong had found someone and for her to be so... polite and young was even stranger, but as he looked upon her face. Even if he had just met her. He seemed to register familiarity.. Just like she did. The name, though, threw him off.

"Yes, it is a pleasure, Miss. Skyrm." He took her petite hand into his gloved one and felt as if he had done this once more.... A long time ago. He leaned forward to brush lips across the fragile flesh of her knuckle then pulled away._ A gentleman_ she noted then receded her hand to hold to her chest. She felt the cloth of the outfit she remembered she was wrapped in. They felt abit wet on her left side and it clung to her flesh, looking downward, she noticed a black stain that travelled to her hip and the same liquid dripped to the ground at her feet. Roy's eyes were on it and now so was Alex's. Joliet felt her head spin and soon lost her equalibrium, troppling over only to be saved by ArmStrong's massive left bicep. She dug her fingernails into the flesh, begging for some stablity to help her head from twirling, contorting Roy's image into something ugly. It was his face, yes... But he was younger and his expression, though grey was twisted with anger. His mouth moved, but no words erupted and when his hands rose a gun, her fingers moved without her asking them too. She moved her left hand to straight to him and something black slithered in his direction, illuminating a symbol on her palm that seemed to be of a different language. The figure wrapped around his ankle, dragging him to his back and that's when the shot rang out and a pang of excruiating pain filled her chest. She looked down. It was the same location she remembered in her earlier dream. Her right side, just below her collar bone. Her hand reached up to it and her knees buckled from her weight. Tears seemed to be falling from her eyes without thought. All that ran through her mind was:

_Porquoi, mon amour?...._

_Porquoi?_

And the only answer she got rang through her like that bullet.

"It had to be done..." Then she was back, In Roy Mustang's arms, her eyes looking at her palms in suspicion. Their eyes both widened. They remembered. And then they looked to eachother. Alex had ran for a nurse and left the door open, but they didnt care. They just stared....

* * *

A/N: Finally done with this chapter! God, it was excruiating! I mean, I knew what I wanted to say, but mon dieux! Its hard to put it into words.... So, is everyone confused?.... Bon! I wanted that... You'll have to find out what happened like everyone else... and it isnt something crappy like Roy has an evil twin or Joliet is the reincarnation of Roy's lost love.... So, there you go... Thanks to Moriah93Ohio, Yoru-Atemu, and all the rest of my squirrel minons.... I love you all...

4th chapter is going to be a bitch...

Oh and the first one to tell me what actually happened...

Gets an Oc in this story and one of my next ones...

So, think **Really** hard about the possiblities and review! Also.... Note that I will not update this story until I get 8 more reviews... 8, gods dammit.... I have no patience....

-Shiori-chan.


End file.
